Rapunzel - A Transman's Tale
by OnceUponATasmin
Summary: An AU where Rapunzel is trans and Flynn is female and their adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Thwack!

'Just because I have long hair doesn't mean I'm a girl.' I grumble aloud as I drag the unconscious body of yet another suitor across the stone tiles and stuff him in the closet. I never knew this frying pan would be so handy but over the years I've knocked out more men with this trusty weapon than anything else.

It's always the same with preened peacock elitist knights. Thinking that they can just swoop in and rescue me from the evil witch Gothel and that we'll live 'happily ever after'. Little do they know that my inner demons are far more damaging than Gothel ever had been.

Yes, you heard right, I used the past tense. Gothel hasn't visited this tower in a long time and I'm guessing she withered away like the old prune she was and good riddance to her as well.

No, I'm not being kept in this tower by some outside force but instead the forces within. Fear. After eighteen years of wanting to see those glowing lights, I eventually gave up and now, at age twenty two, I have a far greater desire. Freedom. But not from this tower.

I let out a heavy, disconsolate sigh as I adjust the bindings around my chest and wrap fresh bandages around it. In a sudden fit of rage I punch a paint flecked wall and fall to the floor.

I'm sick of it. I'm sick of them mocking me, judging me, being ignorant fools. I know I need help but no one understands. How could they? I barely understand myself.

I just know in my heart and my mind that I'm not a girl, no matter how much the 'evidence' points to the contrary. I undress my rescuers and wear their clothes whenever possible and I bind to make sure certain 'assets' are never visible beneath the baggy folds.

But it doesn't seem to make the slightest bit of difference. They still see me as a princess no matter what I do. They still comment on my 'rosy cheeks' and 'stunning eyelashes' and it makes me want to weep.

Today is different however because that last knight was the final straw. I'm going to get rid of the noticeable evidence once and for all, even if it kills me in the process. I'd already decided that it was to be done tonight. No sooner, no later. Why, you ask? Well, because...

Wait. Rustling. I can hear rustling down there. Oh goodie, another pretentious peacock for me to pluck. I might as well have fun while I still can. This one would get 'special treatment'...

I lifted myself off of the ground and waited for the inevitable 'let down your hair' speech. It never came. Instead, the rustling noise intensified then transformed into a clunk clunk clunk sound. Unbelievable. This one was trying to scale the tower without my help. Good luck with that, mister.

Minutes passed and they still had not reached the top of my tower. This is getting beyond ridiculous now.

So, with an irritated hair flick, my golden tresses fell out of the window thus making a rope this fool could climb.

"Hey, you down there! Grab on! I'll pull you up." I said, through gritted teeth.

No response.

"Listen! If you're that desperate to rescue me then accept my help and be hasty."

A muffled inarticulate sound greeted this. Good. Progress.

One last try.

"I'm waiting ser knight, please hurry, I've been so lonely up here for all of these years..." I said, smiling seductively to myself.

That must have struck a chord because I could suddenly feel something tugging at my hair. Well then.

"Hold on tight!" I shouted as I slowly but surely pulled the knight up into my tower.

As I was pulling, all I could think of was how light this one felt compared to the rest and I soon discovered why. He was not as he first appeared to be.

I was expecting him to be muscular with more brawn than brains so I was surprised when I saw him. He was wearing a full suit of armour so I couldn't make out his face or figure, yet he looked sleek even so.

I couldn't quite place it but there was something off about the armour, not only was it made of a thin metal but there were flowery engravings etched into it with precious jewels placed in the centre of the flowery design. I must admit that it looked stunning.

However, it made me suspicious since none of my previous suitors had ever worn attire like this. They were usually common knights who wanted to elevate in status by 'saving' a princess who then would be bound to marriage. This person was different. They must have come from royalty in one kingdom or another. I'm unsure.

One thing I do know, however, is that their high status isn't going to save them here. After all, this is my domain and I happen to intensely detest intruders.

Getting a firm grip on my trusty frying pan, I looked at the knight from top to toe and once again fell in awe of his attire.

"Name?" I asked monotonously.

No answer.

"Reason for being here?"

Silence.

I sighed heavily and walked towards them. They stayed still. I drew closer and closer but they still hadn't moved even a minuscule amount.

"Answer my questions."

More silence.

I was getting angry now and in a fit of rage, flung the frying pan at their head.

Smash!

Somehow, he had evaded the attack and the frying pan had flown into my neatly stacked pile of dishes, causing them to shatter. Great.

While I was distracted, he grabbed me by my arm and pushed me up against the wall.

"What do you want? My hair? Or my social status?"

"Neither." The knight stated as they removed their helmet.

I inhaled sharply as I watched the copper hair flow down their back. This knight is...female?


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"My utter shock must have been painfully obvious since she beamed widely, revealing her perfect pearly teeth. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"I..."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Save it. I know what you're thinking..." She interrupted./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"But..."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"No buts. You were expecting a pompous peacock, weren't you?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Her matter of fact style of speaking fascinated me. Any time I tried to form a question I was quickly interrupted, not that I even minded, surprisingly enough. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"I couldn't stop staring at her if I'm being honest. Every time we made eye contact, I lowered my head, full of an unknown emotion...could this be...love?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"No! Of course not! What poppycock!/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Rapunzel?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"What an absurd thought to have.../span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Rapunzel?" She asked, firmly./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Oh, sorry, my head was somewhere else then." I replied, embarrassed. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Evidently." She said, flashing me another gorgeous grin. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"I don't mean to be insulting but...why are you here?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"You'll find out soon enough. Let's go!"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"G...go? Where?" I asked, completely puzzled. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Out of here, of course!"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Are you serious?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Yes, obviously. We need to make haste, before- never mind, just hurry."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Before what?" I asked, eyebrow raised./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Hurry!"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"No! I've been in this tower all of my life, why would I leave now?" I asked, anger rising./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Do you trust me?" She asked, voice rising with urgency./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"No, I don't even know your name."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Believe me, it's better that way. At least, for now."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"I disagree. I refuse to leave this tower with some stranger."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Fine, stay here and perish!" She shouted, exploding with rage. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"That's fine by me! What do you think I've been waiting on doing all these years?" I shouted back. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"You don't mean that!"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Yes, I do! If you hadn't rudely interrupted me today and had waited one more day, you would've been too late to 'rescue' me or whatever you're under the illusion of what you're doing now."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"I..." She began./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"You what?" I interrupted./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Silence. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"I watched her fumble over words and make absurd gestures until I took pity on her and said, "I wanted to rid myself of...things...whether it killed me in the process, or not."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"She stared at me for the longest time and I steadily returned her gaze until she looked away. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Listen..." She began. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Yes?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"I'm not going to force you to come with me but it'd be in your best interests if you did. However, if you're adamant on rotting away in this dingy tower then I have no choice but to leave. You're a lost cause."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Excuse me? What could you possibly offer me?" I snorted. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"The one thing you truly desire."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"And that is?" I asked, knowing that she'd provide an incorrect answer./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"To be seen the way you want to be seen, to feel at home in your body and not like a stranger."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"I gasped. How did she...?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"How did I know?" She replied, reading my thoughts. "Simple. Just look at you. It's painfully apparent to all those who aren't pea brained. Listen, Gothel isn't the only magical being in this land. There...there is another."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Another? Who?" I asked, agog. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Pascal." She replied./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"I burst into angered laughter at that. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Pascal is a chameleon." I answered, simply. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Pascal is a chameleon now...but what was he before? The greatest sorcerer in all of the land. All you need to do is heal him with your enchanted hair and lift the curse. The power of the flower is your only hope. Once healed he will grant you whatever you desire as repayment."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Listen..." I began, disbelief etched across all of my features. "Pascal is gone. He disappeared around the same time Gothel did. I assumed he'd crawled off to die, either that or he had simply abandoned me. Neither option was worth thinking about."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Pain surged through me with that last statement and only served to emphasise how hopeless a situation I was entrapped in. Everyone who could help had abandoned me long ago and I had been too self-centered to even give them thought until it was far too late. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"He's alive Rapunzel, and he's awaiting your arrival. He had to go into hiding after Gothel...well, we can catch up over that later but what is vital to know is simply this: he's alive. He needs healing. He'll repay you in any way you desire, even that way."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Prove it." I said, trying not to be sucked in by these lies yet failing tremendously./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"After all of these years of living in despair, it was difficult not to cling on to a newly emerged glimmer of hope. I could not lose this. I would not lose this. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"I will. But not yet. You'll just have to trust me for now. Please, just trust me and you will save not only yourself but everyone else as well."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Everyone else?" I asked, puzzled now. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Just trust me."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Why should I? I don't even know your name."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"It's Flynn," She replied, letting out an almighty sigh. "Flynn Rider."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;""span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"Okay, Flynn Rider." I replied, trying to rid myself of the excitement which was creeping into my voice. "When do we begin?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p 


	3. Chapter 3

"We will begin now, preferably." Flynn said. "If you're not too frightened, that is."

"Frightened? Me? Do you know who you are talking to?" I replied, offended.

"I know exactly who I am talking to and I can see right through your facade."

"Excuse me?"

"Are you ready to leave or not?" Flynn asked, bluntly.

"I...yes, yes, let's go."

"Well then, let our journey begin."

Excitement had overwhelmed me by this point and I began to shake. Flynn mistook my actions for fear and tried to reassure me. "Please do not be frightened. I will protect you to the best of my abilities, I promise that."

I turned away from her as I felt my cheeks reddening. Fortunately, I do not think that she noticed.

"Rapunzel?"

"Yes?" I answered, hoping that she had not noticed, after all.

"Are you all right? I know that you are probably overwhelmed by my presence here, along with the information I have shared with you but it will fully sink in, in time, and your life will return to normality, like it was before you ever resided here."

"I cannot even remember what my life was like before here so the idea of 'normality' is alien to me."

"I..." Flynn began, searching for the right response.

"It is of no matter. I have decided to become your travelling companion, despite my concerns, and that is all that matters now. However, despite how honest you seem, I will remain a little wary – at first, at least – due to my...rocky history with other beings in the past."

"That is understandable. Now, instead of dwelling on negativity, shall we leave this tower once and for all?"

"Yes." I answered, after a brief pause.

"I'll race you down there!" Flynn shouted, as she clambered onto the window ledge, grasping her climbing hooks and began the descent.

And so I was left in the tower, alone once more. While Flynn had been in view, my head had been buzzing with hope, hope that my life would change for the better, that this vicious cycle would be broken. But now that she wasn't, the fear was seeping into my being once more.

Would I cope out there? What was it even like? I had not been out there in years, after all. Was it dangerous? Would I survive the trip? And if I did, by some miracle, would I obtain my 'happy ever after'?

I moved closer to the window ledge before pausing. Fear was paralysing me and I doubted that I would manage to leave this tower at all, never mind anything else. I was a coward. Perhaps I deserved to be here.

"Coming, blondie?" I heard Flynn yell, washing my fright away.

It was not as though I was journeying alone, after all. I had Flynn. Yes, I might be slightly wary of her at the minute but something deep inside was telling me that she was the most trustworthy person I would meet. Or that she was trustworthy in regards to me, at least.

I do not know why I thought this but I was sure that the answer would present itself, in time. 'In time' being the operative phrase for most things regarding my life.

"It's time." I whispered. "Time to put my life back into motion, once more." I added as I positioned my hair over the hook before diving out of the tower window, using my hair as a rope of sorts.

"Watch out!" I called to Flynn, giggling, as I descended at full speed.

Even though many had ascended and descended my hair, I had never done so myself so I had never realised how exhilarating it was. I definitely needed to do this again at some point.

Tremors of delight surged through me as I could feel the soft grass underneath my bare feet. It was a sensation that I had never felt in decades, if at all. I could not help but run around, exploring the outside world using various senses. It was all new to me and despite my previous reservations, I absolutely loved it. The sight of the clearing, the sound of the bird song, the feel of the emerald coloured blades of grass and the sparkling shallow puddles.

I wriggled my toes in the water. Of course I had felt water upon my skin before, I do bathe, but this was different. As I glanced around, absorbing the glorious scenery, being able to see it close up for once rather than afar, I wondered to myself why I had never left my tower sooner. I knew the answer but I pushed it into the back of my mind.

"I know that these surroundings are new to you but we must depart, into the forest."

"Forest?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, forest. This happens to be a secret clearing, located in the heart of the forest."

A thought occurred to me upon hearing this.

"If it so secret, how did you find it?" I asked.

"That is of no matter. Follow me." She said, before picking up her supplies that she had left at the bottom of the tower, and walked away.

Unlike the clearing, the bird song seemed to have been muted in the forest and the silence was getting to me. I hated myself for succumbing to fright once more but I could not help myself.

"Is it safe here?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"That depends on your definition of safe." She replied.

With extraordinarily unfortunate timing, I heard a rustling from a nearby bush, and immediately cowered behind Flynn.

The rustling continued and I began to shudder.

"Wh-who is it?"

It was at that moment that a rabbit hopped out of the bush in question.

My face turned bright red. This was probably the most embarrassing occurrence in my entire life. I had reached rock bottom, most likely.

Flynn burst into laughter as I stared at the ground.

"Not funny." I grumbled.

"It was very funny." She retorted, as we continued walking.

I strolled by her side this time, vowing never to act cowardly again. I wonder how long that will last.

"Aha! Here we are!" She announced, stopping.

"Huh?" I asked, puzzled, until I noticed the building just ahead of us. "What is that?"

"That is the first main stop we need to make in our quest. The Snuggly Duckling."


End file.
